


I Can't Bear To Look

by Kalium



Series: Manifestations - Book 1 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Community: runaway_tales, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalium/pseuds/Kalium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fight scary monsters for a living, it doesn't leave much time to develop any fashion sense. Much to Jen's embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Bear To Look

“So what do you think?” Dhaymin wrapped the last of the heavy bearskin around his body, tying it off with the paws. They dangled from his neck, claws still attached, clinking faintly.

Jen sighed. It wasn’t as if Dhaymin couldn’t know how ridiculous he looked. He’d been like this when he had eyes, too. “I don’t think I can say.”

“I’ll get a proper coat made next town we find! Trust me. You see a man wearing an ice bear’s skin, what are you going to think?”

“That he’s an idiot?”

“That he’s _brave_. And not to be fucked with.”


End file.
